The Amazing Rocket Hood
The Amazing Rocket Hood is a 2018 American animated superhero novel written by Darlene Paguio, produced by Wattpad. Syponsis The story follows a 33-year-old criminal investigator named Roderick "Rodney" Scott Jones who was idolized by heroic Star-Lord when he was younger. He creates a first opponent alter ego for himself known as Rocket-Hood (or Rookie Hood), who quickly decides that it's more fun to be a bad guy than a hero. Story In 2023, when he had his own passionately dream of become bounty hunter, like Star Lord, youngest Roderick “Rodney” Scott Jones was unable to find his encouragement from his mother. Twenty-Six years later at age 33, Scott now working as criminal investigator after his break with his childhood girlfriend, Christina Riley when he was flirt with another girl. Meanwhile, the Midas of Armor was stolen by a group of terrorists led by a Vengeful Dark Blood when his wife and child were executed by police and decided to steal the Midas Crystal to upgrade the Armor. Scott, having grounded by his police Chief father, David Jones after he was hang out with El Hugh and he now goes to deal with his own. While at the bar, Scott greeted by El Hugh from earlier and started to have their own date. The next day, Scott discover that the Midas Crystal was stolen from Los Angeles by terrorists. He goes out until he finds Midas Crystal in car after mistake for his car and is ambushed by Dark Blood while he was getting into the car, but he able to escape from him and is frightened by Dark Blood’s victims who were absorbed by him, leaving their clothes behind. He retreat to the comic shop but return to police station to ask Kelly about Midas Crystals, she was able to finished her research about Midas Crystals inspiring Scott become like Star Lord. Scott goes by his outlaw name Rocket Hood after Rocket Raccoon and Robin Hood, he builded and combine every guns into two elemental gun, Sonic Blast Pistols, radioactive nucleus bombs, Plasma Grenade and making a Explosive Smoke Bombs. He also combine Star-Lord’s comic-movie helmets until it only use earphone to turn his head into helmet, he creating jet boots. Scott create object for traveling and build his RV-like a ship and bring all of his supplies. Scott traveling to Egypt to find someone who can help him about Midas Crystal and Armor of Midas. He captured into palace and meet an beautiful stripper named Mia Anderson whom Scott saw earlier before his capture and explain Midas Crystal. They become infatuated with each other and have affair bonding. Scott, having heard from man whom he fight back earlier, tracked Mia down and companioned with Mia at the Sahara Club, only to be ambushed by Lego assassin, Sker Smith who steal the Soul Heart and Mind Heart. Scott, having captured by the gangs of Sahara whom the man was actually their leader, but Mia saved him and killed the gangs. Companied with Mia and Sker, Scott traveled to Scotland and is seduced by Loch Monster and his family but Mia and Sker saved him and receive the Time Heart. The headed Japanese to uncover the evidences. After Scott and Mia have they romantically involved with each other, they meet a fortune teller who can also solve the Midas Crystals and Armor of Midas and the only to defeat those is admit the encouragement, but Scott cannot able to have encouragement. Fortune Teller also explained her legend if the someone else might touch Midas Crystal, it will trigger when the victims in explosions as it engulfed the world if Scott doesn’t find encouragement to gain his powers. After finding the Power Heart at Temple Oni Dragon from Sker’s half brother, Zapper’s help, Scott and others ambushed Mr. Lord and his gangs who still alive after using Sker’s potion, stealing the Power Heart but Scott overpower him and force to retreat. After visiting the Ice Cave despite Eskimo villagers’ warning, Scott captured and frozen by Silverstein the sorcerer of Pain but he was able to escape by killing him with Sonic Blast Pisto to get Space Heart in process. Finally, Scott stole the Reality Heart by seducing a magician so and goes on his date with Mia. After the party, due to see Mia fall for another man who was El Hugh, Scott leaves her for what she talking about encouragement and decided to gave up his mission before he started a new life as a criminal, much to Mia dismay. Mia, with El Hugh’s help, trying to find Scott while with help female strippers from Grimsbourough who heard about Scott’s darkest past. Scott finds the cassette from RV which turned out to be his ex-girlfriend, Christina’s message. He was suddenly heartbroken and fainted in boat. Three weeks later, Scott was rescued at island by tribes led by Elanna who can help him to find encouragement is mediating the mind of past. As he was at the mediation as small child, he finds a red masked man, whom he recognizes as his father, David Jones. He apologizes to him for not encouragement himself. Afterward, Scott realize that he possesses the magical abilities of the Midas Crystals, while obtained his former powers when he was once Scarlet Masque, his alter ego. Scott returns to Japanese and rescue Lia’s mates, Mia and El Hugh from zombies minions. He then explains that the only way to stop Midas Crystals and Midas of Armor is to admit to their tragedy lives, just as he admitted that he feels responsible for his father’s corruption. El Hugh admits that his real name is actually Diego Brown and Mia was his long lost sister from past after they got separated from each other when the pair were kids because their parent divorced. Kelly admits that her mother divorced her husband, Luke Harries she knows is their, but chooses not to acknowledge, which explains the visions of a Lia’s ghost (that happened she was killed by Dark Blood while sacrificing herself save Mia and Diego alongside her mates) she has been seeing during her journey to track Scott down. As they traveled to find Mia den Diego’s parent, Dark Blood arrived and kidnapped Mia, leaving Scott and the others behind until Scott save the other with his jet boots. When they are surrounded by search party, Diego and his parent reconciled and sneaking into Dark Blood’s ceremony. Mia realized that Dark Blood’s real name is Jeremiah Luis Allan and that the reason why his family were executed was because of her father, Issac who knew about terrorists attacks. Scott and others come to rescue them and fight Dark Blood back who took his possessions of Midas Crystals and Armor after throwing Mia to death which regaining new powers. But Scott was able to use a techno sniper to knocking the armor off of Dark Blood and bring Mia back to life. However it revealed by Mia about the legend said that the spirit of James was freed from his imprisonment and attack the armies. Mr. Lord battle Scott, but they got their alliance and goes to fight Midas James. Scott sacrifice himself destroying the armor using Sonic Blast Pistols. He grabs the freed Hearts, and overcome its burden, he use it to destroy Midas James as he was banished into underworld with the Hearts destroyed. But soon, they are threatened to be disintegrated by their curse of Midas Crystals. Scott repaired the Hearts and give to Set just as the latter received from him before Scott goes to in time to change Midas James’s future and his family reconciled with him. In aftermath, back to present, Scott finally return to Military community to get his memory back then apologized to Issac who no longer have his own divorce remarked that it turned out well that they did not murder Dark Blood’s family instead, even he was told by Scott’s father per their contract. Their memories of Scott regaining, have their divorce live discontinued, Mia and Diego now siblings once again, and Scott learns that he is once half-human, his father being part of a superhuman, unknown he was during his mediation. Mr Lord also revealed to Scott Hat the woman he me the years ago was his childhood friend, a witch was who was convinced a baby boy, making Scott a father. Scott moved to new world, new adventures and new in the rebuilt Spaceship in next level. Characters 'Scott Jones '- a 33 year old criminal investigator who turns into a outlaw alter ego; a bounty hunter named Rocket Hood (or Rookie-Hood). He is a inspired counterpart of Star-Lord and Indiana Jones, while his outlaw name refers to Robin-Hood. 'Mia Anderson -' the former bellydancer in Sahara who El Hugh’s estranged sister as well as becomes Scott’s love interest. She is an inspired counterpart of Princess Leia Organa. Sker Smith - an assassin from a Lego world who seeks redemption for his past crimes. He was trained by his father, Kai Smith to be his personal assassin and is possessed the force power as well as become Scott’s partner. Sker also inspired counterpart of Luke Skywalker while his skills based on Diana Princes’s skills. Mr. Lord - A lustful bandit who is the leader of the his minion and a nemesis to Scott. Mr. Lord plan to steal the Mind Heart from Mia before Scott save her with Sker him, leaving Mr. Lord and his minions to chase the Guardians. He is inspired counterpart of Yondu Udonta. El Hugh - Scott’s friend and once Mia’s brother who was separated by his parents due to divorce when he was very younger in some reason. He is a inspired counterpart of Batman. Dark Blood - An intergalactic despot villain who longs to collect all six of the Midas Crystals in order to get revenge for his family. He is an inspired counterpart of Thanos and Drax the Destroyer. Trivia In 2020, Darlene updates some stories from page 24 to 22 due to mature content. Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood book series Category:Fan art Category:Darlene Paguio book Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction